The Republic of Aradovia
"It was war that brought us togther, but it is peace that keeps us united." - Aradovian Historian The Republic of Aradove is a Republic located in the Tir Nanog forest and borders several nations, along with the Feywilds. The nation values individual freedoms, technological advancement, and the magical attributes of many of its citizens. History Settlement The earliest history of the people who would become Aradovia has been lost to history, but from what little is preserved implies that the earliest Aradovians were actually colonists from a now long-forgotten empire, not much is known about this empire, but some historians believe it may have been the nation responsible for the First Invasion and the Great Repulsion. As time went off communication with the empire was cut off and the colonists forgot about their former homeland. The colonial government collapsed as the leaders the Empire had been sending die out and no one cared enough to replace them. The villages and towns started to establish their own governments and the whole region just became a bunch of city-states only connected by culture and language. The City-State Era The City-State Era lasted until about 400 years before the Great Repulsion, during this time peace was maintained over the land, very few wars broke out, and the only notable events were the addition of small towns to the control of neighboring cities. However, as these City-States began to grow wars began brewing and larger nations were on the verge of forming. The First National Era The first nations to form from the City-States were mostly kingdoms and dictatorships, these nations grew through wars with their neighbors, however, these Empires became too greedy, seized too much land and collapsed into civil wars and strife. The Ruined Eras After the collapse of the empires many communities returned to their old ways, however, the imperial age had left much in ruin due to the constant warring, and these remaining communities suffered greatly. After the collapse the great cities were gone replaced with groups of fled people attempting to survive, these people moved to 5 main areas, and decided to rebuild, these groups would form the 5 great nations, Aradonia, Ufriole, Deskuador, Faglaria, and Bapria. Pictured to the Right: Map of the 5 Nations: Ufriole(Blue), Deskuador(Red), Faglaria(Green), Bapria(Black), and Aradonia(Purple). The 5 Nation Era The 5 Nation era would start about 200 years before the repulsion. The nations all acted differently but mostly maintained friendly relations with each other, except Aradonia. Aradonia, although not unfriendly, was more isolationist and stayed involved in its own affairs. However whenever the other nations where in need Aradonia was always ready to answer the call, as were all other nations. This said they did have their differences such as the Ufriole-Fadlaria war which erupted following the accidental killing of the king of Ufriole's prized pig when a guard believed it was a wolf. These nations remained mostly at peace, except for small raider fights and the like, for many years until the Great Invasion. The Great Invasion Main Article: The First Invasion After almost 200 years of relative peace, the Great Invasion came, invaders from a far away nation called the Empire of Galstain landed in Ufriole claiming that they had ownership of the lands that the nations controlled. Quickly the other 4 nations rushed to the aid of Ufriole, but they were defeated, all except for Aradonia, who had retreated deep into its lands once its allies had been destroyed, using the knowledge of magic taught to them by neighboring treefeys they hid themselves and prepared for a time when they could free their brethren. A long period of confusion began for the Galstainians as they searched for the 5th nation but could only find what appeared to be abandoned cities, they were also confused by the fact that the search groups they sent including people from the other nations always returned without those captives. The Hiding Days What the Galstainians didn't know was that the Aradonians were hiding either cloaked by magic or hidden amongst the forest. During this time they began training to fight the Galstainians who were unmagical people, but technologically superior to the nations. Whenever the Galstainians sent people from the other nations through the Aradonian's lands the Aradonians would rescue them and train them in magic, while they taught the Aradonians about the technology of the enemy. During this time a pact was signed between the 5 nations unifying them as one nation, called Aradovia, no one is sure where the name comes from, only that Aradove was a common name amongst the Aradonians so it may have been named for one of the leaders of the new nation. The Great Repulsion Main Article: The Great Repulsion After a year of this continuos hiding and training the Aradovians were finally ready to fight again, they began using guerrilla warfare, striking the Galstainian troops fast with magic and the technology stolen from them. They began to push back and soon began meeting the Galstanians in full battles. The Great Repulsion went quickly the combination of the surprise of the attacks, and the surprise at how strong the Aradovians were caused mass confusion amongst the enemy forces and they were constantly pushed back, the conclusive battle of the war, the Battle of Sriamont ultimately destroyed the entire Galstanian army except for a few divisions which surrendered. After the battle, the Galstainians returned to their homeland and never bothered the Aradovians again. The Early Aradovian Era After the victory, a decision was reached the nations would remain unified, Aradovia became a Republic and began establishing its government. The early years of the nation would see the building of many of the nation's cities, the writing of the constitution, the first elections, and the expansion of the nation to its present-day format. The Current Era More to come as the RP occurs Government The Republic of Aradovia is a Presidential Republic with 3 branches of government, the executive, legislative, and judicial branches. Executive Branch The executive branch consists of the President and an elected Ministry consisting of 6 ministers. The President is also joined by a Vice President who acts as his successor. All members of the executive branch are elected by popular vote from all citizens of the Republic every 4 years. President The President of the Republic is the chief executive and chairs the Ministry. He has power of veto over legislation from the Congress and is a member of the High Military Command. The President also acts as the nation's chief diplomat, and his approval is needed for treaties. Vice President The Vice President is nominated by the President and elected alongside him. The Vice President holds very little power compared to the President, but is a member of the High Military Command, and acts as the deputy leader of the Ministry. The Vice President is also the first member of the government in the Presidential line of succession. The Ministry The Ministry is responsible for certain sectors of government and is elected by the citizens. There are 6 Ministers: Defense, Economy, Diplomacy, Science, Health, and Magic. The Ministers are independent entities in their own right but can be overruled by the President if needed. Ministers also communicate with each other and cooperation between the Ministers is important. The Legislative Branch The legislative branch of Aradovia consists of the Congress, a unicameral legislature. The Congress consists of representatives elected from each of Aradoiva's provinces, each province has 20 representatives, and each province is divided up into representative regions for each representative to be elected in. The Congress makes the laws, can amend the constitution, declare war, and impeach other members of the government. Laws made by the Congress can be vetoed by the President, or declared unconstitutional by the High Court. The Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch of the government consists of several courts, including the High Court. The High Court can declare legislation unconstitutional and hears impeachment trials against members of the government, as well as appeals from lower courts. The High Court consists of 5 Justices who are appointed by Congress and swear magically binding oaths to be fair and impartial, as all Aradovian Justices do. Aradovia Aradovia